


Pale Green Eyes

by LesbianKJ



Series: Green Eyes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Alex knew that look in Lena's eyes.





	Pale Green Eyes

Green eyes that at first looked so cold and hard and intimidating that it made people straighten up, just so, and commanded them to give her respect. Those eyes could cause someone to ramble and stutter over their words in her presences, which Kara claimed she did upon meeting the youngest Luthor. Through, then again, Kara always did that. 

But when Alex looked into those green eyes the first time, she felt something soften in her because she knew that look. That guarded look that trusted nobody and gave away what kind of life she had. The people that she thought was closest companions but were the ones to betray her, it had harder her and Alex could tell all that by the look in her pale green eyes. 

J'onn had once told Alex that she had the same look in her eyes. Through the look in her eyes came with caring for Kara and losing her father. Alex understood that look in Lena's eyes and that provoked something inside of her. She offered her hand and watched those green eyes widen in surprise and suspicious but Lena accepted it anyway albeit warily.

A person always need somebody in their corner, and Alex planned on being Lena's second one. 


End file.
